dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Azimsalimi/Ur Dragon Tactics
In this page, we shall talk strategies on how to fight Ur Dragon. Be it online or offline, the strategies are virtually the same. Do you have problem owning Ur Dragon? Did you get smacked by him all the time? Did he bite where he shouldn't? Bad Dragon! Bad Dragon! This page aims to help the ultra newbies on how to fight Ur Dragon. To begin, please read this page http://dragonsdogma.wikia.com/wiki/Ur-Dragon It should provide the basis on what do you need to prepare and 'train' your Ur Dragon. By the way, my name is Azim Salimi (PSN ID azimsalimi). My character's name is Chelsea and Main Pawn is Coto Hikaru. If you are interested, please add me as friends where you can use my main pawn for free. Also, I would love to answer any questions related to Ur Dragon and how to 'train' him. Currently, my character level is around 165 and my total attack (both strength and magick) just reached 10k. The detailed strategy can be found on the page above under Assassin's Invisibility skill where I've written my tactics. To begin with, you need to have access to Chamber of Lament either from Cassardis beach (in new game plus) or Gran Soren's Hole of Everfall. For offline, just go into the chamber whilst having the offline setting on under your option. For online, go into the chamber whilst setting the online on. Easy. Now the fighting or 'training'. My best advise would be 1) read the Ur Dragon wiki first for tactics 2) practice on offline Ur Dragon and win for several times 3) then start to kick some online Ur Dragon's arse. To train Ur Dragon, here are some steps: (I'm focusing only on using Assassin's Invisibility Dagger method) 1) After you enter the Chamber of Lament, make sure the accessing Server on the top right is working (this is for online Ur Dragon). For offline, the 'accessing Server' status should not appear. If it does, you are fighting him online. 2) If the status is not working (e.g. DNS error or cannot get connection) and you wish to 'train' Ur Dragon online, just go out using the same door and go back in again. Repeat until the "accessing Server" status is functioning. 3) If it still does not function, it might be your Internet connection has some problems, try to resolve it or restart your PS3 (I'm using PS3). Sign in and repeat the process. 4) Based on my strategy, if you have been inflicted with poison to reduce your health, as soon as you enter any door, if your health is below 100, it will automatically goes back to 100. 5) Now, activate Gale Harness (for speed) and run towards the 3 pawns on the other side of the map (i.e. North). Activate Invisibility (to avoid taking any damage) and smacked the 3 pawns as soon as you can. At 10k attack, 1 swipe of Heaven's Key should be enough for each pawn. 6) Make sure your health does not fall into 0 from the poison, if its around 10-30 or so, you can use Mithridate to neutralize the poison. Remember, even though the strategy using invisibility is purely invincible to everything, it is not making you immortal, you can still die from falling of heights (e.g. falling from Ur Dragon's back will definitely kill you since your health is super low). 7) After killing 3 pawns, deactivate Gale Harness and Invisibility to conserve your stamina, go towards the center just a bit and face to the South. Change your camera angle to the above of North exit gate. Wait for a while and Ur Dragon will start spouting words, trying to intimidate you. Don't be afraid, be strong my apprentice. hihi. 8) Soon, in about 20 seconds or so, you'll see his wings and body appearing from the back. Stay still in neutral without any skills activated. As soon as he hits the ground, activates Gale Harness and Invisibility and start running to him (with an angry face) Rooaaarrrr! (this is to intimidate him) hihi. 9) Try to spot for any openings of hearts (i.e. glowing red hearts on his body). Begin your attack with the lowest and closest heart. If you cannot see any heart, just start attacking any healthy body parts. My recommendation is his front paw or back legs. a) Please start with limbs closest to the ground since your health is super low and could die from falling of certain heights. b) by attacking lower body parts or hearts, you can generate your health back slowly using Heaven's Key just by attacking his hearts or body parts (especially using Hundred's Kiss). c) Different limbs have different effects on stunning or staggering Ur Dragon. It also have different movement effects on him too. d) Front paws are my favorite because it is easy. Everytime you damaged him, i.e. the heart's glow brighter, you will stagger him that is stopping his current action. After any heart is destroyed, he will be stunned for a while on the ground and drops some loots (my advise is ignore the loot on online version). e) Back legs are also easy to stagger but with less movement from Ur Dragon. Front paws might have a slightly higher chance to stagger but also more movement from Ur Dragon. f) On the side under the wings, this is safe zone, lower stagger chance and lower disturbance from Ur Dragon's movement. Careful from falling great heights because it might kill you regardless of your level. g) On the back of Ur Dragon is the same as under the wings, safer to attack, lower movement but higher risk of falling from heights. Plus, camera issue makes it more challenging to fight on his backs. h) Lower wing area is more difficult to climb with greater chance of falling to your death. i) Wing tips. My suggestion is just shoot it with bows because it is safer. It might take more time but much safer. j) Tail of Ur Dragon, it is more challenging as more movement from Ur Dragon would interfere in your endeavor. This is especially true on the tips of the tails. Plus, any movement that smash you to an obstacle will cause you to fall... normally not causing death but simply putting you on the ground. k) Neck of Ur Dragon is easy to stagger but expect more movement from Ur. l) The head of Ur Dragon and below his chin are easier to stagger but also much more movement. m) Chest and belly should be much safer but the chest can experience more movement. n) Ur Dragon would occasionally fly around to attack you using his dragon's breath, if he does this, shoot using bow in his face for a couple of times, he should fall to the ground. o) When he flew to the tower, you should climb to a stump there (making you closer to him, that is located to the right of North Exit). Using bow and Lyncean Sight, shoot at his heart that is visible, if none is visible, just shoot at his face. It would take some time before he got pissed off and comes back to the ground to fight you Dragon to Man or (in my case, my assassin is female) - Dragon to Girl style. 10) Everytime you fall, my advise is to ensure that you activate Gale Harness before you climb back 11) Do not touch Invisibility once you activate it, use it until the Ur Dragon flew away. 12) Use Mushroom Pottages to replenish your stamine and activate Conqueror's and Demon's Periapts when needed. You'll use around 40 to 45 Pottages and 9-10 Periapts each. 13) Don't be stingy and buy them from Fournival. Keep 999 stocks of each including 999 of Mithridate and Rotten Carrot. 14) If you die, just load again. Though I seriously recommend fighting with him offline before venturing to online. 15) Even I still die if I lack of concentration, so don't be sad. Enjoy the game, have fun. 16) My PSN ID azimsalimi, add me to use my pawn and ask any questions. You can also ask me here. My alternate PSN ID is cotohikaru and hinagiku_egeha which has different pawns that are currently weaker. Trying to implement new tactics. By the way, all of my pawns have Suasions augment all the time for those planning to sell stuff at higher prices. If you have 4 Suasions on all 4 characters would make a sale of 1 wakestones to increase to 52k gold and 20 wakestones now sells for 1 million or so. Enjoy the game and leave comments or questions. I will do my very best to answer anyone and help everyone. Regards. By adding someone as your friends, you can use their pawns for free. If you are level 10 for example, by adding me as friends (e.g. azimsalimi) you can use my level 172 pawn Coto Hikaru for free. It really helps to change the gameplay. I will further improve this page as I have time. Ur Dragon's History Stats Estimation (The purpose of these records would depict the trend on Ur Dragon's Defense which I've started to see a trend. Once we can estimate the trend, tracking Ur Dragon is a piece of Cake). You could measure his defense based on your character's stats. Normally, the higher the attacks the more accurate the measurement. For this analysis, my attack is about 10k and % damage done is measured for each round of battle with Ur Dragon when he is only on the ground (so that duration of battle and damage done are constant). I've started to measure from Gen 78 of Ur Dragon on PSN, for now, I've started to see some trends that is easily spotted. Trend 1, after a strong Ur Dragon, it might be followed by an ultra weak and then super weak. It has been seen in Gen 83 (at 25%; super strong) followed by Gen 84 (ultra weak, too weak that I can't measure it because it was dead within 4 hours while I was taking a break) and then Gen 85 which is super weak at 75% damage. Let's hope this trend holds so that we can track Ur Dragon with the highest accuracy. Based on my character's stats (about 10k attack), I will try to measure and estimate Ur Dragon's stats. #Gen 88 Ur Dragon, 45% Damage Done, Status = Almost Standard High Defense, Duration of lifetime = 1.5 days (i.e. time taken from full health to death). #Gen 89 Ur Dragon, 40% Damage Done, Status = Quite Strong, Duration of lifetime estimated = 1.7 days. #Gen 90 Ur Dragon, 30% Damage Done, Status = Pretty Strong, Duration of lifetime estimated = 2.2 days. #Gen 91 Ur Dragon 270% Damage Done, Status = Ultra weak, Duration of lifetime estimated = 4 hours #Gen 92 Ur Dragon 100% Damage Done, Status = Super weak, Duration of lifetime estimated = 12 hours #Gen 93 Ur Dragon = 50% Damage Done, Status = Standard High Defense, Duration of lifetime = 1.5 days #Gen 94 Ur Dragon = 40% Damage Done, Status = Quite Strong, Duration of lifetime estimated = 1.7 days #Gen 95 Ur Dragon, 30% Damage Done, Status = Pretty Strong, Duration of lifetime estimated = 2.2 days. #Gen 96 Ur Dragon = 40% Damage Done, Status = Quite Strong, Duration of lifetime estimated = 1.7 days #Gen 97 Ur Dragon = 50% Damage Done, Status = Standard High Defense, Duration of lifetime = 1.5 days #Gen 98 Ur Dragon = 25% Damage Done, Status = Super Strong, Duration of lifetime = 2.5 days #Gen 99 Ur Dragon, 35% Damage Done, Status = Pretty Strong, Duration of lifetime estimated = 2.0 days. #Gen 100 Ur Dragon, 30% Damage Done, Status = Pretty Strong, Duration of lifetime estimated = 2.2 days. Actual lifetime recorded = 47 hours. #Gen 101 Ur Dragon, 35% Damage Done, Status = Pretty Strong, Duration of lifetime estimated = 2.0 days. Actual lifetime recorded = 2 days and 7 hours. #Gen 102 Ur Dragon, 30% Damage Done, Status = Pretty Strong, Duration of lifetime estimated = 2.2 days. Actual lifetime recorded = 2 days and 12 hours. #Gen 103 Ur Dragon, 30% Damage Done, Status = Pretty Strong, Duration of lifetime estimated = 2.5 days. Actual lifetime recorded = 2 days and 21 hours. Starting with Gen 104 Ur Dragon, I'm using a new tactics which I'll call Hottie Assassin on the Beach strategy (check the section below). This method explains how you fight Ur Dragon in Cassardis (for New Game Plus). It increases the damage from standard 30% to a new standard of 50%. This tactics is developed by Andre Cronje (from UrDragonPS3 group in facebook) which I'm actively involved and performing tests for new tactics. #Gen 104 Ur Dragon, 50% Damage Done, Status = Pretty Strong, Duration of lifetime estimated = 3.0 days. Actual lifetime recorded = 3 days and 15 hours. #Gen 105 Ur Dragon, 50% Damage Done, Status = Pretty Strong, Duration of lifetime estimated = 4.0 days. Actual lifetime recorded = x days and xx hours. #Gen 106 Ur Dragon, coming soon. Notice to all readers: If you added me as friends, I will definitely accept you as soon as I'm online, recently, someone ask me a question about Ur Dragon where he or she is level 40, I have not answered the question yet because the message was lost and I can't retrieve it. If you ask me question via PSN, I will absolutely answer them as soon as I'm online. Please resend your message if I did not answer them because message written during "friend request" tend to be lost and since so many has been my PSN friends, I can't identify who asked the question. So, please resend your question to me via PSN if they do not get answered when you see I'm online. Regards. In addition, I do give my extra gears including Abbyssinal sets and weapons from Ur Dragon. However, I can only give those that I have extra. So, it depends on whether you are lucky enough to ask me and whether I do have extra items as requested. I'm giving it for free as I wish to help others enjoy the game. No payment or trading required. I'm just happy if you could use my pawn in your journey (it's not a rule or compulsary request, just my hope). At the moment, I do not have extra stocks due to the slow Ur Dragon's death and high demand for free stuff. So, for now, I can't give spare items because I'm virtually out of stock sorry!. Furthermore, I will be sending the item only when I'm available at that time i.e. I'm online in PSN as well as I'm not fighting Ur Dragon. So, basically, if you're lucky enough, you might be able to get some items from me for free. My active account currently is azimsalimi. My character's name is Chelsea and my main pawn is Coto Hikaru. I'm just here to help everyone enjoy Dragon's Dogma as much as I do. Have fun! I'm using a new tactics which I'll call Hottie Assassin on the Beach strategy.Here are the detailed information about my Arisen and the detailed tactics. Arisen's Profile: Name: Chelsea Moniker: Vera (I tried to make my Arisen looks like Vera tribe from FF12) Gender: Female (hottie) Height: 198 Weight: 100 (this character is developed to achieve best result for damage against Ur Dragon) Level 200 or (infinity) HP 3200 max ST 4670 max (this character is strength build i.e. 1-10 Fighter, 11-200 Assassin) Vocation Assassin Rank 9 max Discipline 754, 785 Dcp Primary Offenses Strength 7062 (base 956) Magick 3512 (base 258) Stagger Power 333 Knockdown Power 333 Element Holy Debilitations None Defense Not relevant (because it does not use defense when invisibility is activated) Skills Enabled Primary Hundred Kisses, Invisibility, Gale Harness Secondary Fivefold Flurry, Plegic Arrow, Lyncean Sight Equipment Primary Heaven's Key (Strength 345, Magick 560) Secondary Fey Whisper (Strength 433, Magick 0) Head Dragonroar Torso Marshall's Bracers (clothing), Golden Belt (armor) Arms Assailant's Bracers Legs Silk Lingerie (clothing), Flame Skirt (armor) Accoutremenets Baleful Nails (jewelry) For Augments Autonomy, Bloodlust, Exhilaration, Clout, Equanimity, Acuity Now, let's go for detailed walkthrough. Location is in Cassardis with a new game plus where a special riftstones would be made available to fight Ur Dragon Online. This walkthrough begins at Cassardis Inn after you've released your 2 support pawns, feed your main pawn to the Brine (i.e. throwing into the sea), and have all the necessary equipment, skill and augment set up for your Arisen. 1. Ensure you have these in your inventory: (all items can be bought from Fournival with stage 7 unlocked and maximum affinity) a) 45 Mushroom Pottages (which about 40 will be used) (curatives) b) 10 Tagilus's Miracle (which about 9 will be used) (curatives) c) 10 Salomet's Secret (which about 9 will be used) (curatives) d) 1 Rotten Carrot (1 will be used to poison yourself) (curatives) bought in Cassardis e) Conqueror's Periapt (which about 9 will be used) (tools) f) Demon's Periapt (which about 9 will be used) (tools) g) Vigor Extract (which about 9 will be used) (tools) h) Silverwheat Paste (which about 9 will be used) (tools) i) Lantern (tools) a good indicator when you became invisible. Now, open and checkout so that you have every items in your inventory. With some other crap in my inventory, my weight is 49.42 i.e. average. My advise, try to minimize your weight and just store other unnecessary items with Pablos. 2. Talk to Pablos, Rest for 50G, Stay till nightfall. 3. As soon as you wake up, Use your lantern and Use 1 Rotten Carrot (to poison yourself). 4. Run as fast as you can and open the door. Activate Gale Harness and Dash on a straigh line towards the Church by passing through all the shops. 5. You'll see 2 boxes on the ledge of the cliff with 3100 HP before jumping. Double jump from the run over the cliff to kiss the sand which would bring your health to about 1833 health. 6. Dash towards the closest stairs to your left and do the second double jump from the same spot you did the first jump. At about 500 health left (i.e. critical to activate Exhilaration and Equanimity) your Gale Harness should be active and will deactivate in the next couple of seconds. 7. Run towards your right through a small tunnel to reach Starfall Bay. Stand in front of the Special Rift Stone and press Start. 8. Ensure your equipment is equipped, go to Status. My health is about 440, check your offense so that it should be Strength 7062 and Magick 3512 which brings your total attack to 10 574 attack points with holy element. Also ensure you are online by going to option, under Gameplay, Connectivity should be 'online'. 9. Enter through the Rift Stone, your Accessing Server.. should be activated to indicate you're fighting Ur Dragon Online. 10. Walk through the door and before jumping down, activate your invisibility. Wait for 2 pawns to spawn, kill them and 1 more will spawn down there, kill it too. 11. Take the drops (if any) and deactivate your invisibility to conserve stamina. Walk towards the middle of the ring or map. You should be in neutral and with no skills activated. Your stamina will regenerate to full while you wait for Ur Dragon to join the party. 12. Change the camera to your back i.e. towards the tower and look at the above right of the tower for Ur Dragon to come. 13. At this moment, I'm still poisoned at about 320 health left, no worries, the poison should stop before you reach zero so no need to neutralize the poison. Panicking by running around in circle won't help either, so stop that! 14. As soon as he lands, activates Gale Harness and Invisibility. When you see him land, try to locate any visible heart and start climbing to those heart. Try to reach the lowest possible heart and not the farthest e.g. on his back. 15. If there's no visible heart, no worries, you should go for his frontal left legs because it's the lowest and the easiest to stagger him. As soon as you climb this left leg, use all 6 potions that you've brought i.e. take only 1 of each (not ALL at once). 16. Try checking out the above strategy about fighting him because I do not wish to repeat myself here. Anyways, start with the left leg if no visible heart is available. After you destroyed the heart, I suggest to go for the neck because I think it is the easiest part to be destroyed. 17. Everytime your potion status runs out, use another set of 6 potions to reactivate the status and yes, it does stack. Also, try to ensure that you use Mushroom pottages before you run out of stamina. I normally use 3 at once to fill up my stamina to full. 18. You can monitor the time by checking out how many potions left i.e. at the beginning of battles you should have 10 of the 6 potions. You know you've reach half of the battle when only 5 is left and when 1 is left, you'll run out of time and he'll fly away. 19. Whatever you do, before start to climb, always activate Gale Harness and do not touch Invisibility once activated in the beginning of the fight. It's not funny to receive a bitch-slap from Ur Dragon. 20. You should be able to damage 0.50 or 50% of his health in every round (as tested upon Ur Dragon Gen 104). This strategy is developed by Andre Cronje and tested by both of us. It is still more testing should be done but I'm too tired to test it on my own. Any readers who tested this with your own characters and stats should post them under Ur Dragon Gen 104 health updates in UrDragonPS3 group. I hope by sharing this knowledge should improve the strength of all players! No payments are required to use this tactic. Further improvement and enhancement are highly appreciated. I would also appreciate if you could use my pawn Coto Hikaru (PSN ID azimsalimi). She's a fighter at Level 200, Scather (kill the strongest) and Acquisitor (gather items above all else). I just love Rift Crystal LOL. She is always augmented with Suasions for those planning to sell stuff and gather gold. My other 2 pawns also have Suasions with them but not as high level as this one. (PSN ID cotohikaru and hinagiku_egeha). Add them to add Suasion in your party. Anyway, have fun killing Ur Dragon aka Mr Krab. Category:Blog posts